


В гости к себе домой

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Конни приезжает по поручению в деревню Рагако
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В гости к себе домой

Дорога к деревне поросла травой, но все равно просматривалась. Раз в несколько дней ее протаптывали патрули и повозки снабжения ― бесполезно. Природа все равно брала свое. Дожди этим летом были обильные, трава как на дрожжах росла. Птицы свили в придорожных кронах гнезда и совершенно не боялись незнакомого всадника.

Конни ударил свою кобылу по бокам, и та недовольно оторвалась от свежей поросли. Засеменила по бездорожью, пофыркивая и прижимая уши. До деревни еще около трех километров скакать через поле и лес, но знакомый запах, ассоциирующийся с опасностью и смертью, беспокоил лошадь. Все вокруг пропахло гигантами.

Конни похлопал кобылу по шее, успокаивая, но темп сбавить не позволил. Животное опытное, но второй год на экспедиции по понятным причинам не выходило: отвыкло соблюдать приказы в стрессовой ситуации.

― Быстрее, ― шепнул Конни и присвистнул особым способом.

Лошадь понеслась. По венам разлился адреналин, напоминающий о восторге первого полета, и это чувство немного заглушило тревожные мысли. Конни даже позволил себе улыбнуться.  
Но так продолжалось недолго.

― Остановитесь и спешьтесь, ― из кустов у дороги высунулось дуло ружья, и только потом показался дозорный. ― Считаю до трех, а потом стреляю. Один.

― По уставу, вы должны были спросить имя и документы, ― Конни подчинился без промедлений. Спешился, взял кобылу под уздцы. Сделал шаг в сторону солдата, но тот взвел курок.

― Два. На месте стой, ― с двух сторон к Конни подошли еще двое в форме разведчиков. Первый приступил к обыску вещмешков, второй ― проверил документы. Конни оставалось только смотреть, как приподнимаются брови рядового. Когда такое происходило в первый раз, это было забавно, теперь ― уже привычно. Каждый ветеран разведки прочувствовал на себе все сомнительные прелести популярности.

― Рядовой Орс, ― разведчик отдал честь. ― Виноваты. Мы ждали вас через два дня, ветеран Спрингер.

― Отставить, ― Конни кивнул. ― У меня донесение. Ведите меня в лагерь.

― Есть, ― двое рядовых остались на своем посту, а Орс быстро привел лошадь. Поскакал чуть впереди. Мысленно Конни заметил, что, судя по отметинам на ногах лошади, она была стреножена, что само по себе противоречило уставу. Леви бы за такое в нарядах сгноил, а Спрингер промолчал. Неприятно ему было чувствовать себя стукачом, подавать все эти рапорты, кляузы, и тем более вызывать потом виноватых в штаб для показательных бесед.

Лошадь Орса сбила шаг и чуть не оступилась. Это Конни пропустить не мог:

― Что ж ты с животным сделал, изверг! Ты б за стеной и двух часов не прожил. Лошадь же залог выживания. А ты ей ноги перетянул. Оба бы и погибли.

― Но мы же не за стеной, рядовой Спрингер, ― возразил Орс, но лошадь придержал, пустил шагом. ― Здесь же только один гигант. И тот связан по рукам и ногам. Вы же для этого приехали?

― В каком смысле?

― Вы же на гиганта поглазеть приехали? Прям как командор. Она часто к нам приезжала. Часами стояла и разговаривала с гигантом, а исследования так и не провела. Капитан тогда сказал, что у всех опытных разведчиков ломка. Приходят и сами в глаза смерти смотрят. У вас также?

― А мне откуда знать, что в голове у командора? Не моего это ума дело, ― Конни покривил душой, говоря это, вздохнул, недобро посмотрел на Орса. Болтливый солдат ― находка для шпиона, особенно на секретном объекте. ― Отведи меня к этому капитану.

― Хорошо, сэр, ― «сэр» резануло Конни ухо, но он постарался этого не показать.

Лес кончился. Оба перешли на рысь.

Первое, что Конни сделал по приезде в лагерь в деревне Рагако, ― прослушал доклад от капитана Литко и передал ему поручение от командора Зоэ. Второе ― попросил провести беседу с рядовым Орсом. Было ли это мелким предательством человека, который, увидев ветерана Шиганшины, от радости готов был рассказать все, что знает? Конни так не думал, но понимал, что добрым словом его не вспомнят. Что ж, может потом эта беседа спасет Орсу жизнь.

― Что-нибудь еще? ― капитан Литко внимательно следил за Спрингером. Он-то прекрасно знал истинную причину приезда разведчика, и она состояла не в передачи поручения.

― Нет. Командор очень ждет ваш ответ. Как только вы его подготовите, я покину расположение лагеря. А теперь разрешите мне прогуляться, ― уставная речь неплохо помогала скрыть акцент и волнение, но получалось не очень хорошо. Конни чувствовал, что его начинает трясти. Он старался не смотреть ни на что, кроме капитана, но все равно замечал то покосившийся соседский дом, то заросший камень, на которым сидел в детстве, то колодец, в котором чуть не утонул. Мама вытащила тогда… Спасла.

― Я могу вас проводить. Гигант надежно обездвижен, но лучше не приближаться без дополнительного наблюдения. Не мне вам рассказывать, насколько гиганты могут быть быстрыми.

― Спасибо, но я справлюсь сам. Дорогу найду, я же здесь вырос, ― Конни отдал честь и быстро пошел к тому, что осталось от родительского дома. И каждый шаг казался ему тяжелее, чем предыдущий. Ноги тряслись.

А потом его будто облили холодной водой.

― Сын гиганта. Позорище, ― Конни показалось, что капитан сплюнул себе под ноги, но не повернулся, чтобы в этом убедиться. А мог бы ответить, приближенность к командору спасла бы практически от всего, мог даже послать. Но это было так мелочно. Не об этом Конни сейчас думал.

Он шел по тому, что осталось от его родной деревни, от Рагако. Здесь он учился ходить, первый раз сорвал яблоко с соседского дерева, играл с братом и сестрой в догонялки. И сюда же Конни приезжал в первую увольнительную из кадетского училища. Вся деревня собралась посмотреть.

«А теперь я снова приехал».

Два больших зрачка повернулись в его сторону и сфокусировались. От этого стало немного жутко, защемило в груди. Но это были ее глаза… Нужно было найти в себе мужество.

― Здравствуй, мама, ― Конни отвел взгляд, опустил голову. Его трясло все сильнее. ― Я приехал домой.

Гигант тупо глядел перед собой. Раскрыл рот, демонстрируя зубы, стал слюну пускать. Дернулся вперед резко, но конструкция из тросов и кольев устояла. Конни знал, что так будет…  
Нужно было что-то сказать.

― Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Мама. У меня все хорошо. Мы вот до моря дошли. А оно огромное. А за ним земля. Ты слышишь, мама?  
Ответом послужило гулкое мычание, совершенно не похожее на женский голос.

― Мама, я так соскучился…

Ноги все-таки подвели Конни. Он упал на землю, отпустил себя. Заплакал. Ему было все равно, что его увидят, все равно, что подумают. Даже если бы порвались тросы, Конни не сдвинулся бы с места.

Он был дома. Он говорил с мамой.

Он обязательно найдет способ все исправить.

Обязательно.


End file.
